Diane Kruger
thumb|274px|Diane KrugerDiane Kruger (auch Diane Krüger; * 15. Juli 1976 in Algermissen als Diane Heidkrüger) ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin, die überwiegend in englisch. und französischsprachigen Filmen auftritt. Bekannt ist sie vor allem als Helena in Troja (2004), Dr. Abigail Chase in Das Vermächtnis der Tempelritter (2004) und Das Vermächtnis des geheimen Buches (2007) sowie als Bridget von Hammersmark in Inglourious Basterds (2009). Im Film Seelen spielt sie die Rolle der Sucherin und deren Wirtskörper Lacey. Leben & Karriere Kruger besuchte bis zur zehnten Klasse das Gymnasium Josephinium in Hildesheim. Nebenbei nahm sie an der Hildesheimer Ballettschule Freese-Baus Unterricht und legte mehrere Kinderballett-Prüfungen ab. 1992 war sie mit 16 Jahren im Weltfinale des Modelwettbewerbs Look of the year (Gesicht des Jahres) der Modelagentur Elite. Sie ging dann nach Paris und arbeitete als Model unter ihrem bürgerlichen Namen. Nach einigen Jahren nahm sie dort Schauspielunterricht und bekam schließlich kleinere Filmrollen. Um sich besser vermarkten zu können, verkürzte sie ihren Nachnamen seit ihrer Rolle in dem Film Bad, Bad Things auf Kruger statt Heidkrüger, da dieser Name zu lang war und einen Umlaut enthielt. Im Film Troja von Hollywood-Regeisseur Wolfgang Petersen spielte Kruger 2004 die Rolle der Helena, was ihr zum internationalen Durchbruch im Filmgeschäft verhalf. Als Darstellerin der schönsten Frau der Antike hatte sie sich gegen 3000 Bewerberinnen durchgesetzt. Im selben Jahr spielte sie die Rolle der Abigail Chase in dem Abenteuerfilm Das Vermächtnis der Tempelritter an der Seite von Nicolas Cage. 2007 wiederholte sie die Rolle in der Fortsetzung Das Vermächtnis des geheimen Buches. Diane Kruger spricht neben Deutsch fließend Englisch und Französisch. Sie synchonisiert ihre Rollen in vielen Filmen selbst. Im Mai 2007 moderierte Kruger als erste Deutsche überhaupt bei den 60. Filmfestspielen in Cannes als Gastgeberin („maîtresse de cérémonie“) die Auftaktzeremonie am 16. Mai sowie die Preisgala am 27. Mai. Im Jahr 2008 wurde sie in die Wettbewerbsjury der 58. Filmfestspiele von Berlin berufen. Der Fthumb|leftilm Inglourious Basterds von Quentin Tarantino, in dem neben Kruger viele deutsche Schauspieler Rollen übernahmen, lief mit großem Erfolg auf den Filmfestspielen in Cannes 2009 und spielte weltweit über 300 Millionen Dollar ein. Im April 2010 hatte Kruger einen kurzen Gastauftritt in der US-amerikanischen Fernsehserie Fringe (Episode 17 der zweiten Staffel), in welcher ihr langjähriger Freund Joshua Jackson eine der Hauptrollen spielt. Kruger spielte 2010 in dem Musikvideo Somebody to Love Me von Marc Ronson & the Buisiness Intl. den britischen Sänger Boy George. Im Jahr 2012 wurde sie in die Wettbewerbsjury der 65. Internationalen Filmfestspiele von Cannes berufen. Privates Am 1. September 2001 heiratete Kruger den französischen Schauspieler Guillaume Canet. Fünf Jahre später ließ sich das Paar wieder scheiden. Seit 2006 ist Kruger mit dem kanadischen Dawsons's Creek-Darsteller Joshua Jackson liiert. Filmographie *2002: The Piano Player - Brennende Seelen vergessen nie (The Piano Player) *2002: Ihr letzter Coup (Ni pour, ni contre (bien au contraire)) *2002: Bad, Bad Things (Mon idole) *2003: Michel Vaillant - Jeder Sieg hat seinen Preis (Michel Vaillant) *2004: Troja (Troy) *2004: Sehnsüchtig (Wicker Park) *2004: Die wunderbare Welt des Gustave Klopp (Narco) *2004: Das Vermächtnis der Tempelritter (National Treasure) *2005: Merry Christmas (Joyeux Noël) *2005: Frankie *2006: Princess Constance (Les Brigades du tigre) *2006: Klang der Stille (Copying Beethoven) *2007: Goodbye Bafana *2007: L’âge des ténèbres *2007: Hunting Party - Wenn der Jäger zum Gejagten wird (The Hunting Party) *2007: Das Vermächtnis des geheimen Buches (National Treasure: Book of Secrets) *2008: Ohne Schuld (Pour elle) *2009: Lascars (Sprechrolle) *2009: Inglourious Basterds *2009: L’affaire Farewell *2009: Mr. Nobody *2010: Barfuß auf Nacktschnecken (Pieds nus sur les limaces) *2010: Run for her Life (Inhale) *2011: Unknown Identity *2011: Special Forces *2012: Leb wohl, meine Königin! (Les adieux à la reine) *2013: Der Nächste, bitte! (Un plan parfait) *2013: Seelen (The Host) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Cast